When
by insideimasadrainbow
Summary: 24 one shots/drabbles of Gratsu and the word 'When'. Rating changed- strong T for language.
1. When he walks away from you mad

**A/N: **What am I thinking, I'm should be ashamed of myself but I'm not. I'm having a hard time with the next Licking Flames chapter, so I decided to write more Gratsu one shots/drabbles. You know, just to keep my juices flowing ha ha. This was inspired by a post I saw on Facebook. It was always 'When she' but obviously Natsu is a he so it'll be 'When he'. It'll be a series of **When's** so I hope you all enjoy. : )

* * *

><p><strong>When he walks away from you mad<strong>

***follow him***

"Natsu-"

"Fuck off!"

Tired sigh. Gray shoved his hands in his baggy pants pockets and trudged after his pissed off pink haired boyfriend despite the sweet warning he received. "You know I won't do that."

"Just shut up!" Natsu snapped back and continued his stomping, getting further and further away from their guild. Away from that annoying bastard Lyon. Keh, who did that punk this he is? Natsu gritted his teeth and clenched his hands. "Fucking bastard!" he roared at the air around him, flames crackling around his lithe body. Gray sighed.

"Baby-"

The pinkette's heart always stuttered at his nickname Gray gave him no matter what mood he was in. Still, Natsu ignored the stutter and whirled around to glare at his other half. "Now I'm 'Baby'?! Huh?! Don't fucking call me that!"

A tick formed on Gray's forehead. "You never stopped being 'Baby' and you never will." Seeing Natsu open his mouth, Gray went on, a scowl forming on his face. "What do I have to do to make you understand that? You know Lyon is nothing more than a friend."

Natsu's glare hardened. "He wants more-"

"And I can't stop him from feeling that way! Do you think I like him pushing himself on me like that?" Gray's scowl dropped and a more irritated desperate expression look took place instead as he walked up to Natsu. Grasping the shorter teen's face Gray stared down into Natsu's eyes and said, voice full of earnest, "Everyone knows I'm set on you and only you. Even Lyon despite his advances which are annoying. He's just asking to get hurt but that's on him because I don't care. I only care for you and I wish you'd believe me. I'm tired of us fighting over Lyon whenever we see him. We shouldn't have to, you should know by now that my feelings for you are genuine."

Throughout his speech, Gray had cradled Natsu's face between his hands and hadn't broke eye contact. Natsu's glare had long gone disappeared, replaced by heated emotions flashing in his black orbs. He had wrapped his fingers around Gray's wrists and held on. "I don't care how many times I have to tell you this, as long as my feelings reach you. It just sucks because I feel like you don't trust me-" Gray began but the rest of his words were silenced by Natsu's soft mouth. Immediately Natsu's kiss was returned as Gray pulled him closer by his face, making their lips mold even further together.

Natsu pulled away, lips barely brushing against his boyfriend's. "No. I do Gray. I do but I still can't help the way I act." the pinkette tipped his head up so he could look Gray in the eyes. "You're mine. In other words off limits, off the market, unavailable- quit smiling at me damn it I'm serious!"

Gray chuckled and drew the smaller teen in his arms. "I know." warms arms came around him hugging him tight.

"Lyon is disrespectful disregarding that. That's why I can't stand it. I just get so heated and I end up always taking it out on you. I'm sorry." Natsu murmured against Gray's chest.

"It's okay. I know it's hard but like I said before, I'm already set on you. You're stuck with me and no one will change that." Gray nudged Natsu away so he could stare at him. "I love you."

Natsu smiled, a faint blush on his cheeks. "I love you too."


	2. when he stares at your mouth

**A/N: **Much thanks to you all you lovely readers. : ) And Flame Belt, here's to you ; D!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>When he stares at your mouth<strong>

***kiss him***

For the past ten minutes Natsu and Gray have been studying for a test Porlyusica had given them. It wasn't anything big, just a medical test that would help them out when on missions, and it was for all the Fairy Tail wizards whom most have finished. They were in Lucy's cozy living room where the blonde had surprisingly agreed to let them study while she went out with Levy. Since becoming a couple, the fire and ice mages rarely got into physical fights and Lucy had begun trusting them around her home.

Although she was quizzical on why they wanted to study at her house when they could at each other's. Both explained to her that she had a calm place to work in peace at and though she had to agree, Lucy had to bite back ("Honestly guys, everywhere is peaceful before you two show up.") but then she remembered how much they had changed. So she agreed and here they were now studying.

Or trying to. Natsu kept getting distracted by his very much attractive boyfriend. Gray had ditched the small coffee table and was on the floor laying on his side. He leaned on a bent elbow and studied the sheet of paper in the other hand. His shirt was gone showing off his hard muscles and chiseled back. Natsu stuck with the table but his mind was not on the test. He didn't understand why he had to take it honestly. There were a lot of pictures of weird plants and what to do/what not to do warning and he just couldn't bring himself to care.

Especially when he was facing an ice make god. Natsu's eyes kept wandering off the paper over to Gray. More importantly, Gray's mouth. The older teen had addicting looking lips. Pale pink, smooth and mouth watering. And his tongue, every once in a while, flickered out to wet them leaving a slick shine. Like they did just now. Natsu made a sound that caught Gray's attention.

Glancing up lazily, Gray raised his eye brows at a sheepish looking Natsu. "Something the matter?" he asked and Natsu shook his head no. Shrugging, Gray looked back at the paper. At the moment all he was doing was looking the test over. "Some of these questions are weird. I understand that Gramps just wants us to have this in our back pocket but geez. This is ridiculous, ne?" Gray looked back up at his boyfriend for an agreeing answer but Natsu hadn't been paying attention. Gray furrowed his brows. Where was Natsu looking?

The pinkette enjoyed the way Gray's mouth moved when he talked. More so he enjoyed when that mouth was on his own. Natsu stared at the black haired teen's lips, watching as they formed into a crooked smirk. God, that looked sexy. Natsu stared, distracted enough by Gray's smirk to not realize Gray had put two and two together and was now slinking toward him as a predator would with its prey.

By the time Natsu realized Gray had moved, he was already on his back with Gray on top of him and a cool pair of lips swallowing his own. He let out a contented sigh, his warm breath blowing into Gray's slightly parted mouth. Natsu had his eyes closed as he lazily slid his tongue past Gray's teeth and into the older teen's cavern. The sharp taste of a minty blizzard burst across his taste buds and Natsu eagerly licked around, mewling when Gray's own tongue came to play, touching his own before wrapping the two together. Gray gently suckled Natsu's tongue before pushing it back into the owner's mouth. Natsu felt Gray smirk against his mouth before Gray's tongue was inside his hot mouth. It was the ice mage's turn.

It's safe to say that their studying was well forgotten.


	3. When he pushes you or hits you

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait! This would have been up the day after the previous chapter went up but sometimes I can't stand to be on my laptop. I feel like I'm forcing myself at times to write so I give myself a breather. Is that weird? Anyways, here's the next chappie. : )

* * *

><p><strong>When he pushes you or hits you<strong>

***grab him and don't let go***

"Come here." Gray commanded gently as he reached out to Natsu who pouted.

"No." the pinkette moved away, backing himself towards his bed. The duo was in Natsu's small bedroom in his little cottage house. Gray advanced any how and closed in on the younger mage. Natsu was adamant though and pushed his crush away. "Stop! Just get out."

The pinkette hugged himself around the middle and refused to meet Gray's shock filled eyes.

"Seriously? You're really doing this, and over what? A silly crush?" the ice mage demanded and witnessed Natsu whiplash his neck as the pink haired teen turned to gawk at him, face tinting pink. The gawking turned to stuttering and then the stuttering turned to angry growls. This time Gray was prepared for Natsu's attack as he saw the fire mage ready himself.

"You stupid ass hole!" Natsu punched, kicked, swung but Gray blocked him before returning the swings. On defense now, Natsu gritted his teeth as angry tears formed in his eyes. How could Gray be so insensitive? Everyone knew of his crush on the ice mage, even the stupid ice mage himself. The reason Gray was even at his cottage house was because he was confessing. Natsu felt that Gray needed to know from him personally despite Gray aware already. And even though Gray knew, it still wasn't an easy task for the fire mage to outright say that he liked Gray.

But he did anyway. And ended up choking up at the end of his confession. He knew Gray didn't like him back, otherwise the older mage would have acted upon it. And he was right. Gray called his crush silly which actually stung quite a bit if you wanted to know the truth.

Natsu tried to get a swing in but Gray caught his arm before doing the same with the other and pinned them at Natsu's sides. The pinkette glared up at his captive and silently threatened his tears to stay in his eyes.

Gray pursed his lips at the defiant look Natsu was giving him and sighed. "I didn't meant it like that idiot."

"Let go of me." Natsu ordered and twisted his arms. But Gray had a lock on them. Natsu looked down at them and bit his lower lip. Damn Gray, doesn't he know how hard this is for him?

"No. Listen to me. I don't think that your crush on me is silly. I think that me not telling you after all this time that I like you too is silly." Gray confessed, looking a little sheepish. Natsu's eyes widened. He snapped his head up to meet the older mage's eyes.

"What?"

Gray loosened his hold on the pinkette's arms only to loop them around the lithe warm body. Pulling Natsu close, Gray leaned down until their noses bumped. Natsu blinked like an owl. "I. Like. You." the black haired mage deliberately spaced his words, tilting his head to the side each time he did. Now their mouths brushed together and Natsu heated up.

"I like you too." the dragon slayer mumbled cutely and Gray rolled his eyes as if to say 'Sigh, Natsu, we all know this' before kissing the idiot. He held Natsu close, hugging the pinkette tight against his chest as their lips danced together.


	4. When he starts cussing at you

**A/N: **I bet everyone is tired of my lame apologies. S'okay, I am too so I'm not going to say sorry for getting this out late, I can't help that I get caught up in life. That being said, I've been thinking about deleting some of my unfinished stories (mainly Licking Flames) because they're not clean, they're not going the way I want them to, and it's unfair to anyone who reads them who have to wait ages for a chapter. Most of the time the chapter not being up to anyone's expectation. And I don't want that, I want my stories to be enjoyable. I will put them back up after they're improved but for now I hope everyone understands .

: )

* * *

><p><strong>When she starts cussing at you<strong>

***kiss her and tell her you love her***

"Oi bastard! I'm not done talking you fucking jackass." Natsu growled as he glared at the back of Gray. The two were on Gray's bed and in the middle of a couple's spat. Gray got tired of arguing with his pinkette and opted to sleep instead though that was proven difficult with Natsu nagging at him still...

Sighing but saying nothing, Gray kept his eyes shut. There really was no point for him to say anything else, not when Natsu was like this. Gray ignored a fresh stream of foul words sent his way and scratched his inky head full of locks.

Pissed, Natsu moved until he hovered above Gray, glaring down at his boyfriend's relaxed face. "You're a real prick you know?" Natsu spat. Apparently that was the last straw for Gray because Natsu found himself on his back with Gray glaring down at him. Natsu glared back before his eyes widened when Gray closed in on him and kissed him gently. As always, Natsu's mouth tingled from the chill of Gray's lips yet he melted anyway.

Pulling back, Gray dropped his glare, a soft gaze in its place instead. Natsu forgot about his anger as his heart ba-dumped at the look Gray was giving him. "You're so damn infuriating." was what Gray said, despite the tender expression he held. Natsu sputtered indignantly but Gray quieted him down with another kiss. "I love you." the ice mage murmured against the fire mage's lips. Natsu blushed but he wrapped his arms around the older teen in his way of returning the notion.

When they pulled apart, Gray slid off Natsu and flopped on his back with his eyes closed. Natsu shuffled closer while mumbling, "I'm not infuriating."

Gray scoffed and turned on his side again, sleep starting to grasp onto him. Natsu's warm body pressed against his back and he felt arms slip around his middle. "Still think I'm a jackass?" Gray mumbled back. His reply was Natsu nuzzling his muscled back. Rolling his eyes mentally, Gray settled against his pillows and fell asleep, Natsu following after.


	5. When he's quiet

**A/N: **I'm so so so so sorry! Let me get my list of excuses ready- Okay, first I had writer's block, right, because all writers get them, okay! Then I got really busy with my job and dance and then my phone broke so I had to go through some trouble to get a new one, then I got sick and I'm STILL sick but I finally got this out. I read some of the fresh reviews and they made me smile so I had to make some kind of time. : )

I hope this was worth the wait, if not I'm sorry! DX

* * *

><p><strong>When he's quiet<strong>

***ask him what's wrong***

Gray cornered Natsu in the school halls during the lunch hour. The dark haired teen had Natsu pressed against one of the many lockers, arms caging in the flustered pinkette.

If there was one thing Gray has learned about Natsu, his boyfriend of five months, was that he shut down whenever there was a problem between the two of them. Even if Gray wasn't aware that there was a problem, which happened most of the time, it was happening at the moment.

The reason why Gray hunted down Natsu and currently had him trapped was because Natsu had been acting weird lately and he had no idea why. The pinkette had stubbornly kept quiet about what -and clearly- was eating him for the past week.

Natsu felt hot all over and not the good hot either- he knew why Gray was doing what he did but he wasn't ready- he wouldn't ever be ready. See, the problem Natsu had, to put in very simple words in a very simple sentence:

He did not think that his feelings mattered.

And it wasn't that he went around saying that aloud either, no one knew about what he thought of his feelings and he'd rather liked it that way. But that began to change ever since he began dating Gray Fullbuster, a popular junior at Fairy Tail High, who was more than just a 'jock' in society and not only made Natsu a stuttering mess and blushing fool, but easily crumbled down the layers of Natsu's walls that made Natsu, Natsu

Gray was not only extremely good looking, he was also very sweet and funny and fair. As far as 'society' went, Gray was at the top of the popular crowd, and Natsu was very much not. Yet out of all the students in the school, Gray chose him. Which made Natsu, who, before dating Gray, harbored a crush on his fellow junior, ecstatic and insecure at the same time.

As soon as the two juniors became a couple, word spread like a wildfire. Lots of people were happy for them, lots of people were jealous. Lots were envious or some, like Gajeel Redfox, just didn't give a damn. But those who did, ones who cared too much, made it their mission to target Natsu in any negative way that they could. They knew of the pinkette's insecurities and took advantage of that.

Angel Aguria was the main attacker. As her name states, Angel's looks rivaled for am angel's, yet her personality took more of a demonic route. She also, like many students in Fairy Tail High, had a crush on Gray and was furious once she found out that Natsu Dragneel, a geeky junior, had snatched up her eye candy.

Natsu kept his eyes down cast as he thought of Angel. She was the reason he was in this situation now. Not that Gray knew did, nor did Natsu want Gray to know about it. He would just put a smile on and keep going. It's best not to react to things in order not to get hurt, right? At least that was how it was for Natsu. With that in mind, Natsu finally looked up at Gray.

Round midnight eyes met with slightly slanted icy blue. Natsu's smile didn't get far with the look Gray was giving him.

"Mind telling me why you've been avoiding me these past couple days?" the dark haired teen demanded, voice crisp. Natsu couldn't find his voice to save his life. But Gray waited patiently for an answer. Five minutes passed with Natsu lost in his whirlwind of thoughts and Gray silently waiting.

Sighing, Gray slowly dropped his arms from either side of his unresponsive boyfriend. "Natsu..." Natsu had closed his eyes during some time ago but they shot back open when he felt Gray's arms circle around his waist. Tugging the more slender of the pair against him, Gray groaned softly. "Why can't you ever let me in? I know something is wrong. I just don't know what. Did I do something? Please let me know if I did.."

Natsu closed his eyes again and gently bunched up the front of Gray's shirt. He opened his mouth, Gray's shirt fabric brushing against his parted lips. "I'm stupid is all.. it's nothing, it's stupid."

"I want to know anyway. Please." Gray added the last part quietly.

After a moment, Natsu told him. "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I can't help it, it was only to.. I guess to protect myself. See," Natsu pushed Gray away from him and leaned back against the locker behind him. Looking to the side, Natsu ran his fingers through his spiky pink hair, a sign of agitation. "See, I'm, um. I heard something. From someone. They asked me if I would get jealous if you and them started messing around.. again."

Natsu finished the last part off in a whisper. He was still looking to the side so he didn't see Gray's many facial expressions and mouth dropping open and shut. Finally Gray said the first thing that came to mind.

"Do you think I'm cheating on you?" he practically hissed. It wasn't mean to be a hiss, and he didn't mean to make Natsu flinch. Gray was just very very confused.

Natsu turned to face Gray. "I've been cheated on before." he replied quietly. Before Gray fully managed to look like he was just slapped in the face, Natsu continued. "I'm not saying you did Gray. I'm just letting you know why I've... distanced myself from you. I know it was shitty of me, the way I handled it, but you know what, it's okay."

Gray slammed his hand against the locker angrily and ignored when Natsu jumped. "No fucking way is this okay! This past week you've basically thought I was cheating on you! Which I haven't and never will, alright? Why didn't you say anything to me sooner?"

Natsu swallowed. "I'm not good with feelings." Gray looked like he needed further information so the pinkette elaborated. "When there's too much emotions going on all at once, I remove myself from it all. I put a lid on everything and wipe my hands and move on. It's the easy way out, and it's all I know. But since we've been together, it's becoming a little more difficult. I like you Gray, I like you a lot. And it's scary because anything can happen. And I'm like the way I am because of my last relationship. I feel like everything will be okay if it's never confronted. It's stupid but- I don't know." Natsu finished lamely and was irritated to find that his eyes were stinging.

He drew his arm up to shield them from Gray. "It was Angel. She told me last week at that stupid party that you and her used to mess around even if either one of you were in a relationship."

Gray felt anger stir around inside him. He chose to ignore the tempting decision to hunt the bitch down, but instead he gently dragged Natsu's arm down away from his covered eyes and cupped the pinkette's cheeks. "Listen to me Natsu; I would never ever do any of those nasty things. Especially with Angel of all people. Never. And you and your feelings, well I think that's okay- for now. You've been hurt, so that's how you defend yourself. I understand, I think we all do to some extent. But please Natsu, please don't think you have to defend yourself from me. Hurting you is the farthest thing I want to do to you. I like you too, a whole lot. The next time some bullshit like this happens, come to the source. Come to me. Find out for yourself, I'm honest. Don't be quiet. Promise me?"

Natsu's eyes were red from holding back tears and his throat was constricted tight, disabling his voice. How stupid he felt. He tried to tell Gray he was sorry but he just choked on his words instead.

Gray smiled knowingly and Natsu closed his eyes when he felt Gray's lips covering his own.

"It's okay." Gray whispered against Natsu's soft lips.

Yes, it really was.


	6. When he ignores you

**A/N: **I'd like to believe I got this out quicker than I thought I would. Also, I changed this from M to T. Why? I'm not sure.. I don't see much smut, if there will be any, and if there is, it's going to be light as a feather. High five to anyone who gets 'light as a feather'. Anyways, I'm an official college student so prepare for even more turtle updates. ;(

* * *

><p><strong>When he ignores you...<strong>

***give him your attention***

"Natsu."

"..."

"..Natsu..."

"**...**"

Gray peered over at his silently pouting boyfriend who sat on the other end of Gray's plush couch. Natsu was curled up against the crook of the arm of the couch, purposely turned away from Gray who was at the opposite end of the couch, wielding a game controller.

Natsu glanced at the black plastic in Gray's hands with such distaste before resuming his pouting at the wall. Gray rolled his eyes and set down his controller. His game had been paused for the past two minutes or so while he tried to get Natsu's attention.

Even though he failed at getting his stubborn, hard headed, yet adorable boyfriend's attention (Honestly, Gray didn't have to play video games but Natsu had said it was okay but if it bothered the pinkette that much...), Gray tried a new approach...

Natsu looked over when he felt the cushions he was sitting on sink down and met Gray's stormy dark eyes. Easily, Gray snagged Natsu's lips between his and suckled them open before slipping his tongue inside the moist cavern. Natsu's eyes widened comically before fluttering shut, his face warming up by the second as Gray caged him down on the couch.

Gray felt fingers carding through his inky black hair, tugging him closer by the strands. Natsu's lips parted against his own, slick and wet from joined saliva. Gray pulled off lazily, peering down at his boyfriend who looked thoroughly flushed. Smirking, Gray grabbed Natsu's arms and pulled him up before getthing them both to their feet.

Natsu lost his balance but Gray wrapped his arms around him securely. Natsu returned the embrace, snaking his arms around Gray's neck, who had a few inches on him. "So you want to be a baby because I'm playing video games and not giving you the time of day."

Natsu chose to ignore Gray, especially when hearing how smug the idiot sounded, and instead buried his face away into the taller male's neck.

"Am I wrong?"

"Shuddup."

"Didn't think I was."

And when Natsu suddenly found himself on the ground sitting between Gray's legs with his back to Gray's chest holding a white controller while the black one was back in Gray's, he muttered and mumbled, though a blush rose on his face when Gray's arms came to wrap around him.

Natsu decided that it was okay then, especially when he started kicking Gray's ass at his own game.


	7. When he pulls away

**A/N: **I literally wrote this right after I posted the previous chapter but so much happened in that short span of time. My little doggy got into something in our basement so now he's at the vet. :'( I feel terrible because I was the one who left the basement door open... I just hope they don't end up putting him down.

As for this When installment, it's connected to a future story I have planned out. I'm not going to say much on it though because I'm not getting to it for awhile. Thank you all for your reviews, I appreciate you :')

* * *

><p><strong>When he pulls away<strong>

***pull him back***

It was their one year anniversary. They made it as a couple for a whole year, a year full of fights, love, friendship, memories..

Today was just about them, from morning to finish. Or trying to finish. Gray was making that extremely difficult for Natsu who, for the millionth try, tried to slip away from him. Laughing softly as lips tickled his neck, Natsu pushed at Gray's chest. "Stop it stop it, I need to go Gray."

Gray grinned and tightened his arms around the pinkette's waist. "Why?" he asked childishly and pulled Natsu even closer, their lower bodies connecting sensually. He hid his face into Natsu's warm neck and gently began grazing on the flesh, first barely brushing it with his lips before gradually sucking on the skin earning a whine and shudder from his boyfriend.

Natsu gripped Gray's shirt and tilted his head so Gray had more access. "B-because you know how Laxus is, how they all are. Besides Gray, it's almost midn-n-nightt~" Natsu hissed the last word, his knees buckling as Gray nipped at a real sensitive spot on his neck. He heard Gray emit a low husky growl and whimpered before forcefully shoving his boyfriend away. The growl was one step away before Gray lost control and knowing himself, Natsu would have let him.

However, it was late; he barely got away with staying out an extra hour because of the importance of this day. But his brothers had hearts after all, though not for long if Natsu stayed out longer than the bonus hour he was given.

Sighing, Natsu gave Gray an apologetic smile before kissing the dark raven haired. "I love you so much, today was really the best. I'll see you tomorrow at school, okay?"

Gray reached out but Natsu skipped away. Lips turning up into a half smile, Gray walked after his boyfriend. "I'm walking to the door. Then you can tell me all of that."

Natsu rolled his eyes but didn't object; he loved every second with Gray, especially when they had to part like this. He wished Gray didn't have to leave but with five protective brothers, well, there really wasn't a chance. The couple made it to Natsu's front door where Natsu found himself pinned against, chest to door. Gray sunk against him from behind, dragging his hands up and down Natsu's body eagerly.

Gasping, Natsu struggled all for five seconds before Gray had his arms pinned above his head. "Gray!-"

"Shh, just give me five more minutes." was Natsu's husky reply.

"You're going to see me tomorrow you dummy!"

"So?" Gray demanded quietly and turned his boyfriend around. Natsu blushed at the look Gray was giving him and looked away from the intensity of the dark eyes. Even after a year of them as a couple and he still gets flustered easily by the older teen. Gray was attractive, one of the hottest guy at school. But it was when he got like this, looming over Natsu as if he were his prey, eyes so dark they smoldered and his body- well, Natsu is bias when he says Gray looks good in anything, but when he wears all dark clothes like tonight, well, the pinkette gets a little weak in the knees.

And the best part of it all is that Grays' attention is focused on Natsu and only Natsu. Like now as Gray slipped his arms around the pinkette's slender waist and tugged him in close without a struggle. Natsu's eyes went glassy as Gray leaned down and clasped their lips together soundly. Natsu looped his arms around Gray's neck and pulled himself closer to Gray. He licked at the seam of Gray's mouth, lapping softly until Gray opened up for him.

Natsu sighed in content as their tongues brushed, his hot breath entering Gray's mouth. Gray tasted the vanilla that lingered from when they ended their night at an ice cream parlor. Moaning at the taste, Gray lost himself. He pushed Natsu back against the door, hands dropping to the pinkette's ass. He grabbed fistfuls, massaging the mounds deeply as he suckled on Natsu's tongue.

Natsu mewled at all the attention his body was receiving on a pleasurable note. He twirled his tongue with Gray's before nibbling on Gray's tip. Gray pulled back after Natsu finished his nibbling and latched on the teen's neck. His hands left Natsu's ass and roamed over to his hips, yanking him closer until the pinkette rose off the ground slightly. "Gra~ay." Natsu whimpered, eyes glazed as they were open in slits. It took a minute to realize Gray had stopped his ministrations, but when he had, Natsu blinked blearily. "Baby?" Natsu asked softly, his fingers going to play in Gray's hair.

Gray hugged Natsu to him tight and close, his face still against Natsu's neck. "I love you so much." the dark raven haired teen said quietly. Natsu's body went warm all over and his heart thudded in his chest.

"I love you too, Gray." he replied just as quietly and smiled, eyes closing with content.

"Aww."

"Ick."

"I don't mean to interrupt but it _**is**_ eight minutes past your extended curfew."

Natsu's eyes shot open and he felt Gray's arms tense around him. The couple looked up towards the door where three guys stood. On the left was a dark haired cutie with ruby eyes, in the middle was a buff blonde hunk, and on the right side was a slim blonde who would be attractive without the ugly sneer on his face.

"Ah ha ha, ahm.. hey guys." Natsu waved innocently at his brothers.

The middle one raised his thick blonde eye brows, the right one with a scar shaped like a lighting bolt. He went by Laxus Slayer and the two on either side of him were Sting and Rogue Slayer, the twins.

"Say goodbye and get your ass in here." Laxus gave no room to argue and disappeared back in the house. Rogue, the dark twin, wiggled his brows while Sting continued to sneer.

"Do you mind?" Natsu asked the twins, irritated and embarrassed. Gray still hadn't let him go.

"Nope, not at all. Carry on." Rogue teased before grabbing his twin's arm. Sting didn't argue as he was pulled away but he gave Gray one more nasty glare before he was gone.

"Ugh." Natsu groaned and hugged Gray tightly who chuckled. "I'm sorry baby."

"You're fine. I'm just happy it wasn't Cobra or Gajeel." Gray practically oozed with relief and Natsu pulled back to laugh at his boyfriend.

"After a full year and you're still scared of them?" he teased.

Gray peppered Natsu's face with kisses. "Not 'scared'. Intimidated is more like it." Slowly he released his old on Natsu and sighed sadly. "I'm not going to see for another eight hours." he looked to the sky longingly. "What am I gonna do?"

Natsu rolled his eyes and turned away. "Good night drama papa." before he took a step Natsu was pulled back to a warm chest.

"I love you." Gray spoke into Natsu's ear, reddening the appendage.

"I love you too."

Natsu received a soft kiss on the cheek before he was let go and Gray finally made his way back to his car. "Bye baby. Happy one year anniversary."

Natsu grinned and waved. "Happy one year anniversary."

After watching Gray get in his car and start it up, Natsu waved one last time before going inside the house...

...where he found not just three, but all five of his brothers standing at the door with their arms crossed.

"Had a fun date?" a long spiky black haired male spoke up. He had piercings everywhere and a growl for a voice.

"It cut in the extended hour we gave him so it must have been." this brother had burgundy spiky hair. Natsu rolled his eyes.

"I'm not hearing this from you or Gajeel, Cobra. I'll take whatever punishment in the morning but I'm really tired soooooo..." with a whoosh, Natsu was gone leaving his brothers in the front room.

Laxus shook his head and sighed before going off in the general direction of his bedroom. The twins followed, Gajeel rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen and Cobra smirked, following his kid brother to his room.

Wasn't past 12 considered the morning? With that in mind, he went after Natsu to give him his punishment solely from him.

And when the remaining brothers heard Natsu's shrieking voice of laughter and pain, well, they just put their pillows over their heads.


	8. When you see him at his worst

**A/N: **This is really short and angst filled.

Sorry for any grammar mistakes, **Misty Soul** is always on my case v.v

* * *

><p><strong>When you see him at his worst<strong>

***tell him he's beautiful***

Natsu froze when a pale hand came from behind him to lay on top of his newly shredded skin. Sniffling, the pinkette looked back to find Gray looking at him expressionless. Natsu's heart sped up at being caught, especially by his boyfriend. He felt remorse and even more shame towards himself and his eyes watered back up.

"Natsu.. what are you doing?" Gray murmured, his face still emotionless as he gently rubbed over the slits on his boyfriend's skin. The self inflicted wounds from a razor which Gray was removing from Natsu's trembling fingers. The tears spilled over and Natsu began to blubber incoherently while tugging his arm loose. Gray wouldn't have it and tightened his grip. Gray yanked and Natsu stumbled into his chest while comforting arms came around him like a warm blanket.

The pinkette shook in the older male's arms and continued to blubber crazily. Inside he was a roaring cry of emotions and outside he was too disoriented to feel hands caress the sides of his face. Gray tipped Natsu's face upward and leaned down to silence the whimpering. Natsu melted into the gentle kiss, clutching the wrists connected to the hands grasping his face with his fingers. Gray felt salty tears damp the skin on his face but ignored the feeling, and instead pulled Natsu closer to him, dropping one hand to rest on the pinkette's hip. Natsu shuddered and Gray murmured against his mouth.

"You are beautiful Natsu."

Natsu pulled back as if jolted and stared with almost crazy eyes at Gray. "I-"

Gray tugged the distraught male back and locked eyes with him, his dark cobalt eyes smoldering to the point where they looked a stormy black. "You are. Don't ever mark yourself like this," Gray picked up Natsu's injured arm and brought it to his lips. With closed eyes, he kissed each slit with Natsu watching with watery eyes. Opening one eye, Gray peered at Natsu. "You want marks, let me mark you.. but not like this. Never like this. Please."

And for the first time since Gray came in the dark little bathroom in Natsu's dark little ratty house he shared with shitty family, Natsu saw raw emotion on his boyfriend's face. Gray suddenly looked as if he was on the verge of tears and it nearly broke Natsu who nodded mutely. "I-" he tried but didn't have his voice.

Gray pulled him back in, capturing his lips in a searing kiss. Natsu found himself pressed tightly against his boyfriend, caged in with arms wrapped around him securely. The pinkette melted again as he returned the kiss. And when they pulled away for Gray to bandage Natsu's arm, the entire time he kissed every inch of skin telling Natsu he was beautiful.


	9. When you see him start crying

**A/N: WARNING: **This is the shortest story I've ever written in my life. .-.

How does this take me a month to get out but 10 minutes to write? I kind of struggled with it I guess.. I don't like the 'when you see her crying' thing. I don't know. ._.

Life is busy! That is my only excuse. v.v

* * *

><p><strong>When you see him start crying<strong>

***just hold him and don't say a word***

Gray looked up when he saw a flash of pink from his peripheral. His boyfriend was slowly walking towards him with an unreadable expression. Gray stood up from his chair in the waiting room and met Natsu halfway. Stopping short in front of the shorter male, Gray tilted his head to the side, his dark eyes searching Natsu's face.

"Well?" Gray finally asked quietly. For a long moment, Natsu didn't speak or move. He just stood there silently, arms dangling lifelessly down at his sides. Gray studied his unmoving boyfriend, taking in the disarray pink spikes and the boy's almost angelic features. Especially in white did Natsu look angel like.

Without looking at his boyfriend, Natsu whispered, "He didn't make it."

Gray froze, eyes widening and flashing with a series of emotions. "Wh-what?"

Finally, finally, Natsu looked at Gray. His onyx eyes were dark with raw emotion. Gray could read his pinkette like an open book with that single stare. And then the tears came. Natsu closed his eyes as if the action would stop his tears but they didn't yield. Softly, soundlessly they streamed down his face, curving over his cheeks and down under his jaw.

Natsu clenched balled his hands into fists and gritted his teeth, the action causing his face to scrunch up. "They c-couldn't save him. Gray, th-they- he's really gone-!" Natsu finally broke down and brought his fists up to press again his closed eyes. Quiet gasping noises left his trembling lips but quickly they were muffled when Gray pulled him in close and tight against him. Natsu wailed brokenly against his boyfriend's chest and grabbed the back of Gray's shirt, pulling.

Gray didn't react, nor did he say anything. He just let Natsu get his emotions out while he held him, both of his arms looped over another around Natsu's lithe figure. "Igneel is gone." Natsu whispered heart-broken over and over again into Gray's chest. "He's gone.."


	10. When you see him walking

**A/N: **I'm happy that you all are liking these. : ) This one kind of ran away from me and the title doesn't even match the drabble. Oops, but I'm not changing it 'cause I like how it turned out. : P

The song is **Nirvana **by **Adam Lambert **because I was listening to it when writing this. : )

* * *

><p><strong>When you see him walking<strong>

***sneak up and hug her waist from behind***

"Where the dreamers lay...then I'll lay you down, lay you down safe..." Natsu sang quietly as he brushed his fingers through his pink spikes. He stood in front of the large bathroom mirror that took up the entire wall, but his eyes were closed. A blue towel was tightly wrapped around his waist, the only cloth he had on his naked body. Steam stirred and heated the air around Natsu but he paid no mind. Nor did he see his boyfriend slink inside the bathroom quietly, dark eyes locked on his nude form.

"Ohh we don't need any diamonds or gold.." Natsu continued to sing softly, tugging his hair gently. "And I forgot the rest of the words..mmhm help me Gray."

Gray paused just behind Natsu whose mouth was tipped up sideways in a cute smirk. Staring at their reflection, Gray returned the smirk even though Natsu's eyes were still closed. "Am I losing my touch?" Gray asked as he wrapped his arms around Natsu's waist, loving the way the vulnerable skin felt against his fingers.

"What touch?" the pinkette teased, opening one dark eye to stare at Gray.

Gray pouted. "And here I was going to help you with the lyrics."

Natsu raised an eye brow and jutted his hip out, the hands in his hair pausing as he teasingly glared at Gray. "Which was the real true reason you came in here, correct?"

Gray smiled cheekily. "Helping my naked sexy boyfriend with song lyrics is the only reason I came in here."

Natsu rolled his eyes, smiling. "I call bull shit." he gasped when Gray yanked him back into his chest and when hands began to explore.

"So what?" Gray chuckled lowly, slowly unwrapping the towel around his boyfriend. Protests from Natsu and his hitch stuttering breathing went ignored by Gray's ears as he pressed the younger male into the counter with his weight.

Natsu felt fingers trailing dangerously close to his opening and trembled slightly. Lips gently brushed the back of his bare shoulder. "Watch the mystic and cryptic unfold, as we fly high, oh ooh..~" Gray sang the last high note directly into Natsu's ear before placing a kiss over the shell.

Natsu melted into Gray, a smile growing across his lips. "There," Gray began as he trailed kisses over the side of the pinkette's face. "I get a reward, don't I?"

Natsu laughed and turned in Gray's arms before throwing his arms over his neck and taking the older male's lips between his. Shortly afterward, the bathroom steamed right back, moaning and whimpering following after.


	11. When he's scared

**A/N: WARNING: **Natsu is extremely uke-ish in this so if you don't like it, turn back now~

This was in MEH so I'm sorry. These prompts kind of suck :/

* * *

><p><strong>When he's scared<strong>

***Protect him***

It wasn't his fault, honest.

He couldn't help the fact that he was born with pure beauty. He wasn't to be blamed for his soft features or slender physique. His shy tendencies and bashful personality wasn't something he thought was 'adorable', yet others constantly buttered him up with compliments, ones he silently despised.

His big eyes were a curse.

His soft voice was a traitor.

His body is an evil temple, drawing in unwanted attention on the daily.

He never asked for it all.

And it wasn't his fault.

...

It was Gray's game night and seeing how the senior was Fairy Tail High's star quarterback, the entire school was present for his shining, even his timid beautiful boyfriend, Natsu. The time dug deep into the game, Fairy Tail ahead by an embarrassing amount of points of the opposite team. Lamia Scale High should have known they were finished before they even stepped onto the field. They were in the Fairies territory and the Fairies don't take light when they're protecting their own.

Someone really should have told Zancrow that when he decided to hit on Natsu.

...

The game was almost over but the pinkette who was getting to his feet was confident that his boyfriend would bring their school victory, as he always did. Besides, he really really had to pee. So, moving gracefully down the stands (and as always, catching the attention of those around him) Natsu made his way back towards the large high school where the restrooms were located at. Loud cheering reached his ears even after he entered the school and he smiled, knowing that they had just won.

'_I'll wait here for Gray after I'm done. No point in going back if he'll be inside by the time I'm through I'm sure._' Natsu thought to himself while entering the bathroom. He didn't hear the door not shut all the way after him but it didn't cross his mind. His full intent was to relieve himself and then wait for his boyfriend.

He finished up and was washing his hands when a spiky blonde guy stepped up behind him. Natsu jumped in surprise, not knowing he wasn't alone in the bathroom. The guy smirked and raised his eye brows in the mirror, making Natsu blush. "Y-you scared me, ha ha.." the pinkette murmured and turned the faucet off. He moved to dry his hands but an arm slipped around his waist. An unwelcome body pressed into him from behind and Natsu's eyes widened when he realized it was the blonde.

"Did I?" the blonde cackled lowly, holding the beautiful boy tighter with his one arm. Natsu squirmed uncomfortably. Putting both hands on his attacker's arm, Natsu pushed.

"C-can you let go?" he asked, voice trembling ever so slightly. He'd never seen the blonde before, perhaps he was a relative of one of the students. Either way, Natsu wasn't okay with their close body contact.

"Why?"

"B-because this isn't okay with me!" Natsu squeaked. He was forced to turn around by the creep and got pulled even closer. Heavy cologne filled his breathing air and he almost choked. The blonde leaned down, ruby eyes flickering to the pinkette's delicious plump mouth but Natsu whipped his head back. His large eyes were glassy with unshed tears. "I have a boyfriend, so you need to let me go!"

"I...," the blonde began before, in a quick blur, shoved Natsu against the bare wall and grabbed him by his chin. Forcefully tipping the pinkette's head back, he leaned down and greedily sucked on the soft bottom lip. "Will do whatever the fuck I want to you."

There was a dark meaning behind those words that had Natsu trembling. His heart raced in his chest and his eyes went impossibly round as buried memories of the past surfaced.

...

_"Why are you so damn hot?" Natsu felt his face heat up at Hughes's words. Rough hands squeezed his pert ass before sliding up his slim and slightly curved sides almost painfully. "Fuuck... you feel like a chick...even better than a chick." Natsu closed his eyes when fingers tangled themselves in his pink spikes and tugged harshly. He was yanked into a bruising kiss, something he thought he'd be used to by now. His mouth was numb in an instant from the abusing biting and sucking. Wasn't this supposed to be pleasurable?_

_Finger nails scraped his skin, his clothes were disappearing from his body. He didn't realize he was fighting, feebly at that, with his boyfriend until he was roughly thrown on the bed. Hughes was on him in a second, scowling. "What have I said about pushing me away?" he demanded and Natsu felt his heart stutter with oncoming fear. He couldn't Hughes punishing him again... _

_He didn't know what went wrong in their relationship. Yes, there was an age difference but 15 was only 2 years younger than 17. And in the beginning, Hughes was so sweet, so kind and gentle. It was after their 7 month of dating that Hughes began to change. He started to force himself on Natsu, became aggressive with Natsu, began to hurt, to scare Natsu._

_Like now for instance. Natsu immediately froze his attempt at protecting himself and blinked up at his angry boyfriend. "I-I j-just don't want to...have, I m-mean... do we have to do this right now? C-can't we just watch a movie or something?" Natsu asked, gently rubbing his finger across Hughe's oddly shaped eye brows. _

_His finger was slapped away before his wrists were pinned down on his bed. "Watch movies? Why would I when I have you for the entertainment." Hughes smirked before leaning down to attach his mouth to smooth skin. Natsu's eyes filled with hurt and shock. Was that all he was now to Hughes? Was he just there for sex now? Teeth sunk into his neck making him gasp-_

_Or was it the words that Hughes spoke that made him?_

_**"You're mine. You've given yourself to me and now... now I'll do whatever the fuck I want to you." **_

...

When they broke up, Hughes lost it. He hit Natsu, he screamed at Natsu, he broke Natsu. He told Natsu terrible, horrible things. Natsu had slipped into the dark for awhile. But then, Gray came along and turned everything right again in his life. It took Gray a long time for Natsu to open up to him, but once he did, he swore he'd never ever let Natsu go. The pinkette was too good, so sweet, a kind spirit. He'd been broken but Gray picked up his shattered pieces and mended them, carefully pieced them back together. He vowed to protect his pinkette, to never let him go through what he had to with Hughes, who, by the way, had to transfer schools after Gray did a number to him.

Gray was the one who loved Natsu for being Natsu. Not for being a 'Cutie' or 'Sexy babe'. Gray agreed that Natsu was all of the above and plenty of more, but it wasn't about looks or physical appearance. Natsu owned a beautiful personality. If people would only look past his sheer attractiveness, they'd see the funny side of Natsu, the feisty side of Natsu, the Natsu that could eat an entire buffet by himself, even the protective side of Natsu. They'd all see that and know that those aspects of him made him Natsu and not his looks.

...

Natsu blinked into focus.

There was shouting and banging and suddenly he was being dragged by the arm and out of the bathroom. Stumbling into the hallway, Natsu looked at the person holding his arm.

"Ano, Lucy? What's going on?" the pinkette asked in his natural soft voice. His eyes held concern for his angry looking blonde best friend.

"You tell me! What did that perp want, huh?! I'll go beat him myself! Urg, I'm so mad right now that they get all the action! Ugh!" the girl threw her hands in the air, and Natsu blinked. He had gotten so lost in his thoughts that he didn't know what was going on in the present time. And what's this about getting action?

Then it all came back to him, his eyes going wide. "Oh- wha-HUH?" before Lucy or Natsu could comprehend his incoherent babbling, he rushed back inside the men's bathroom.

Inside was a war.

It seemed that the entire football team from Fairy Tail High was inside and beating on Zancrow. Well, some like Jellal and Pantherlily were trying to break up the fight. But as for the rest of them...

Natsu winced when Gajeel flipped Zancrow over. He gasped when Loke stomped him. He covered his eyes when Elfman lifted the blonde. He peeked out through his fingers when Gray began to use Zancrow as a personal punching bag.

Erza took a turn- wait what? Natsu uncovered his eyes slowly, his hands lowering down to his sides dumbly after watching the scarlet haired warrior do a painful high kick at Zancrow's head. Cana- okay seriously, why were the cheerleaders in the men's bathroom?!

Natsu squeaked and covered his eyes after Cana kneed Zancrow in his you-know-what. The pinkette's squeak caught everyone's attention and Max, who was going in for his attack, paused to stare at the person they were currently defending. Elfman dropped Zancrow who groaned.

Gray stared at his boyfriend, eyes softening instantly. The poor boy never seemed to get a break. And that pissed him off even more. Eyes darkening, Gray picked the injured blonde off the ground and held him by his shirt. "Yo. That was my boyfriend you were on just now. Let's be clear: you touch him, you'll die. Talk to him ever again and that'll be your last day on earth. Do I make myself clear?" Gray didn't wait for an answer, instead he dropped Zancrow and stepped over him to reach Gray who was still covering his face.

Max growled something and kicked the blonde before exiting the bathroom. He gave Gray a nod on the way out. Everyone followed suit, Erza being the last and the only one to see Gray bring Natsu into his arms and Natsu melting immediately. She smiled before letting the door swing shut and left, draggin a miffed Lucy with her and Cana.

"You went overboard." Natsu whispered against Gray's chest, arms wrapped tightly around Gray's middle. Gray scoffed and glared down at Zancrow.

"I didn't do shit." the dark haired senior muttered. Something soft pressed into the skin of his left cheek making him blink.

"Th-thank you." Natsu said softly, dark eyes capturing Gray's. Gray was lured and trapped instantly, smiling sluggishly at the shorter male.

"Don't thank me Natsu. You don't deserve that." Gray's smile turned warm and he leaned down to catch the pinkette's plump mouth. "I love you."

Natsu smiled into the kiss. "I love you too." pulling back slightly, Natsu nervously glanced down at Zancrow. "Can we leave?"

Gray nodded, sliding an arm around Natsu's waist. "Yeah, let's go."

And so they left Zancrow on the bathroom floor groaning about why they would just leave him like that.


	12. When he lays his head on your shoulder

**A/N: **Greystone Park is a scary ass movie. JUST SAYING.

* * *

><p><strong>When he lays his head on your shoulder<strong>

***tilt his head up and kiss him***

* * *

><p>"I want to sit at the top." Natsu grinned as he dragged Gray up the million steps to reach the top row in the semi dark theater. The lights were dimmed but Natsu's hold on Gray helped him not trip. Gray, however, stumbled after the feisty pinkette and clumsily staggered onto the cushion seat.<p>

Natsu laughed, feeling high on happiness that he was on a date with Gray. The two had been dating for a short while and while the transition from being best friends slash rivals to boyfriends was something along the lines of 'unique', this would be their first outing as a couple and Natsu couldn't be more excited.

Gray on the other hand was nervous. He had taken a giant step with the pinkette and he didn't want it to blow. He had become more closed off with his feelings, and was weary on how to act. Natsu however had become even more outgoing. He had let himself free around Gray while Gray was now the opposite.

Natsu looked at Gray now, smiling wavering before forcing back out into a brighter one. Leaning in, Natsu kissed Gray on the cheek, catching the other off guard. Gray stared at him with wide eyes and Natsu winked with a smile. "Let loose Gray! It's still me after all. Hey! We forgot popcorn!"

Suddenly it was Natsu's eyes wide with surprise. The pinkette shot up and scrambled out into the aisle, tripping over Gray's long legs as he did so. Gray couldn't help but chuckle at the wild pinkette who was lifting himself off the ground. Natsu let a bashful smile slip over his lips before he began to descend the stairs.

"I'll be right back! Stay!" the pinkette ordered, pointing a finger at Gray as he stumbled down the steps. Gray quirked his eye brows.

"Am I a dog?"

Natsu just laughed.

Gray settled back into his chair, feeling more relaxed than before. Natsu was right; it was just him. The same loud and wild pinkette from when they were kids. Gray had the in-explainable jitters that he now forced away. A smile spread over his lips and he propped his legs up on the seat in front of him.

Natsu returned ten minutes later with a large popcorn, large soda, a box of candy, and a hot dog. He struggled up the stairs and the sight made Gray laugh. "What? You think this is funny?" Natsu's annoyed muffled voice came from behind the many snack items he was holding. "Don't wanna help at all?"

Gray's laughter didn't cease even as he stood up and met Natsu on the second to last step. He carefully plucked the drink and popcorn from the other, laughing at the pout on Natsu's face once it came into view. "Better?"

Natsu's pout deepened. "No." he mumbled through his pouted lips. His eyes widened when Gray leaned down, eyes closed, closing the distance between them and connected their lips softly. This would be their fourth kiss and the first one that Gray initiated.

After a few more seconds, Gray pulled back, eyes dark. "Now?" he asked, his voice lower than it was previously.

"Yes." Natsu whispered, a blush adoring both of his cheeks. Gray smiled and turned around returning to his seat. Natsu followed in a daze and sat down next to him. They got settled and shortly afterwards, their movie began. They were seeing a horror movie called Greystone Park. Natsu had chosen it but he always seems to forget that he can't ever watch a horror movie all the way through without hiding behind his hands.

Like he was doing currently doing now. "Oh god ohgodohgod...no don't go in there..nooo." he moaned, eyes wide with fright as they peeked through his slightly ajar fingers. He glanced at Gray who was watching the film without a problem. Natsu frowned at the black haired teen. Jerk, he thought childishly. Gray's eyes swiveled over to him despite his head still facing the large screen. Natsu's breath hitched at being caught.

"What?" he whispered angrily, though angry for getting caught staring.

Gray raised an amused eye brow. "Scared?" he asked softly.

The pinkette let out an indignant squeak. "NO!" luckily they were all the way at the top and the only other people in the theater were sitting up close so they couldn't hear the loud pinkette.

There was some shuffling before Natsu moved off the arm rest between him and Gray he was leaning heavily against that Gray was lifting up. Gray settled back against his seat and lifted his arm. "C'mere." he whispered and damn it, why did his voice come out so sexy?! Natsu blushed madly but scooted closer until he was pressed against Gray's side. Gray let his arm drop around the pinkette and pulled him flushed against him.

Natsu didn't know why he was suddenly acting shy but he could hardly look at Gray in their new position. Hesitantly he pulled his legs up, curling them beneath him and leaned closer to the other.

Being this close to Gray made Natsu relax and he was able to watch the movie. He jumped a lot but wasn't hiding like before. It wasn't until they got to a particular frightening scene where two of the actors had gotten locked into a room with some sort of demon that Natsu freaked out. He shoved his face all the way into Gray's neck, his eyes clenched shut. He didn't realize he was holding onto Gray's shirt or notice that Gray's arm around him dropped to his waist and his hand was rubbing soothing circles into his soft skin that had shown from his risen shirt.

Screams and shouts came from the screen which Natsu tried to drown out. It was then, when fingers came under his chin and tipped it up so he could briefly lock eyes with Gray before lips sealed over his, that Natsu was able to drown out any noise.

He could only feel as hands massaged his skin, as lips molded and shaped his, as Gray pulled him closer and closer. Natsu broke away to catch his slipping breath and laid his head on Gray's shoulder. He felt Gray's hand break away from his lower back and trail up his sides before reaching his hidden face. Gray's other hand met its twin and he grasped Natsu's heated cheeks.

Once more Natsu felt his face being tilted up before Gray kissed him again, suckling his lips and nibbling them open for his tongue. Natsu gasped when the wet appendage licked its way inside to his mouth. At a particular lick at a sensitive part in his mouth, Natsu mewled before melting and began to reciprocate enthusiastically. It was safe to say that their movie was forgotten.


	13. When he steals your favorite shirt

**A/N:** I have a new computer! YAY! My other one got busted and I had to salvage some documents so that's why this took some time. I didn't get all of them but that's alright. This laptop has a touch screen and it's all fancy and jazz. I love it. :)

Thank you for all of your reviews! Especially my Guest reviewer, Ari. I would just like to say to you that I'd love to read your work if you ever began posting on here! I don't find that silly at all, and I'm touched. Don't worry about love either, you have all the time in the world for that later on. Just now that a lucky guy is out there for you, somewhere! :)

My semester for college is almost up and I'm swamped with finals until after May 12th. So Licking Flames and my other stories are on a short hiatus as of now. I paid too much of **MY** money to flunk or drop out of college ya'll! Unless you wanna cough up so dough? Lol.

This chapter implies sex so it's rated strong T! That's the warning lol. Okay, enjoy.

:)

* * *

><p><strong>When he steals your favorite shirt<strong>

***let him keep it and sleep with it for a night***

* * *

><p>When Natsu emerged from the bathroom Gray blinked several times. "Is that my shirt?" Natsu padded into his boyfriend's bedroom wearing only a black v neck that reached just above his bare bubble butt. Natsu dove on the bed next to Gray who brought his hand down on the pinkette's exposed butt. "That <em>is <em>my shirt- my favorite shirt you little shit."

Natsu stuck his tongue out and wiggled around until he was laying on his side facing his cross looking boyfriend. "So? Sharing is for caring. And I like it. Look how it fans out on me." Natsu demonstrated what he meant and Gray rolled his eyes with a smile. The shirt was large on Natsu's slender frame. Around the shoulder, the shirt slipped to one side revealing part of the pinkette's back and a good section of his shoulder. Gray pulled Natsu in close from around the waist and nibbled the corner of his mouth.

"I like it too." Gray said lowly, running his hands across warm skin. Natsu let out a small whimper as he felt Gray's fingers trail down his spin and trace the curve of his ass. Gray moved his lips lower to the soft skin underneath Natsu's jaw and sucked, earning a moan.

"We could have done this while I was in the shower." Natsu whispered as he laced his arms around Gray's neck and pulled himself closer. He lifted a leg and wrapped it around Gray's waist while Gray fingered his entrance. "Mmmm.." Natsu whimpered, pressing his face into Gray's neck. He thrust his pelvis forward, connecting their groins together and Gray slipped his finger inside.

"What do you mean 'could have', we still can." Gray replied, trailing his lips across his boyfriend's neck and suctioned his lips to the sensitive flesh. He pushed his finger deeper into Natsu making the boy arch into him.

"N-no-"

Gray raised his eye brows. " 'No'?" he repeated, his tone of voice holding amusement. Two more fingers joined the first one and simultaneously angled them to rub against the pinkette's sweet spot. Natsu saw stars and he cried out. Gray grinned and flipped Natsu on his back and raised up to hover above him. The pinkette looked adorable wearing his shirt and he looked fucking edible wearing his shirt while horny so Gray let it slide. Natsu was staying the night anyways, so it was a win-win situation, right?

With a smirk, Gray grabbed Natsu's legs and spread them apart as he surged forward.

Right.


End file.
